warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Hope/Chapter 5
Chapter description :Dovewing recalls Jayfeather's new piece of information to the Three - that there is a fourth cat, and Dovewing wonders if she is good enough'', ''and she walks into the forest, only to come on the ShadowClan border, where she sees Tigerheart, with a patrol. Tigerheart knows she is there and tells her not to worry, for he will scare of the patrol. Tigerheart tells his Clanmates, Ratscar and Rowanclaw, that there was a rabbit that escaped into ThunderClan territory. Ratscar counters him by informing him that he didn't smell any rabbit, but Rowanclaw urges Ratscar to come on, because Blackstar wants them to chase a dog running loose on the shore. Tigerheart offers to stay behind to check the border out, and the two ShadowClan cats leave. :Tigerheart asks Dovewing if he was looking for him, and Dovewing is shocked, believing that Tigerheart must think she's a wide-eyed kit and a traitor. The two quarrel about Tigerheart sticking up for Dawnpelt, when she falsely accused Jayfeather of murdering Flametail. Tigerheart asks Dovewing if she would abandon Ivypool if she did something terrible. Dovewing defends her littermate, saying that Ivypool wouldn't do anything terrible, and Tigerheart challenges her, but as Dovewing asks about his challenge, Tigerheart brushes it off. The ShadowClan warrior asks Dovewing if they can meet like they used to, and words of denial don't come to Dovewing's mouth - actually, words of hesitation do. As Ratscar calls for Tigerheart, he tells Dovewing to meet him tonight, and that he'll wait for her where they had quarreled.Tigerheart later tells Dovewing he loves her. :As Tigerheart departs, Dovewing turns and runs through the forest, to crash into Firestar. The ThunderClan leader is shocked, and apologizes for crashing into her. Dovewing tries to come up with a reason about what she was doing, but she stammers guiltily, and Firestar interrupts, asking if she was listening for danger. Dovewing bristles, thinking that there's more to her than ears, but Firestar then shakes his head, commenting that it's hard knowing, and Dovewing asks if he means the Dark Forest. Firestar confirms her guess. :Firestar tells her that the Clan is worried - they might not know what the danger is, but they know something is wrong, since Firestar ordered them to increase patrols and reinforce the dens. He tells Dovewing that the Clan isn't full of mouse-brains, and they sense danger. Firestar turns to her, asking if she's okay, and commenting that she's young to have so much responsibility. Dovewing insists that she can handle it, and Firestar tells her to make sure that she's getting enough prey and rest. He then tells her to remember that the final responsibility is his alone, and she doesn't hold the whole Clan in her paws, and that Dovewing should do what she can. Firestar ends the chapter by stating that he'll take care of the rest. Characters Major *Tigerheart }} Minor *Firestar *Rowanclaw *Ratscar }} Mentioned *Dawnpelt *Ivypool }} Notes and references de:Die letzte Hoffnung/Kapitel 5 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:The Last Hope